The present invention relates to the field of connection devices for assembling structural elements. More specifically, the invention relates to connection devices for use with novel structural elements for use in construction applications.
Elements utilized in the construction of foundations, floors, walls, partitions, ceilings, and roofs are typically referred to as structural, or constructive, elements. Typical structural elements may be formed of lumber, concrete, brick, tile, block, metal, plywood, particleboard, flakeboard, insulation board, fiberglass, cellulose, sawdust, natural fibers, mineral fibers, drywall, plaster, stucco, and other similar materials known in the art.
Typical structural elements are static, or non-responsive, to their environment. For example, typical structural elements may allow harmful gases, vapors, bacteria, viruses, and spores to lodge within the structural elements and penetrate the structural elements into an internal environment within a structure. Such penetration may affect the health and well-being of occupants of a structure. This penetration may also damage objects within a structure. Additionally, such penetration may weaken the structure, eventually leading to structural failure.
Another drawback to the use of typical structural elements is their inability to dynamically react to, and compensate for environmental changes which may include, but are not limited to, changes in one or more of temperature, pressure, electromagnetic radiation, visible light, nuclear radiation, gases, vapors, liquids, particulate matter, biological agents, viruses, bacteria, poisons, explosive overpressure, and other changed external conditions.
As a result of the typical structural elements' inability to block or absorb harmful substances from entering an internal environment, or adjust to environmental changes, known structural elements typically do not provide an enhanced layer of security and safety. For example, typical structural elements may be incapable of protecting occupants of a building from a bioweapon attack. Similarly, many homes suffer from mold infestations that manifest themselves slowly until the home must be destroyed and rebuilt.
Such a system constructed of dynamic constructive elements will perform efficiently and as intended if the connections between the dynamic constructive elements provide not only structural integrity but also facilitate the environmental response of the system. Specifically, desirable assemblies for connecting structural elements enable communication of various components among the dynamic constructive elements in response to environmental stimuli. The various components communicated may include a gaseous component, a vapor component, a liquid component, a solid component, a particulate component, a bacterial component, a viral component, an electrical component, a force component, a pressure component, and combinations thereof.
Although it can be appreciated that connection devices or assemblies for construction have been in use for centuries, many connection devices commonly used in the construction of structures are not designed to enable such communication among constructive elements. Common connectors such as screws, nails, bolts, pins, flanges, welds, and the like do not allow for flow of gases, vapors, liquids, particulates, plasma, photons, electromagnetic fields, electric fields, or any other matter or energy among connected constructive components. Even those kinds of connectors that would allow the flow of energy or matter such as plumbing fittings are not designed to also provide structural support, corrosion resistance, fire resistance, and ease of installation in addition to their functional roles.
Further, even if some of the known connectors or fasteners could be adapted to function with dynamic constructive elements, such adaptation would require undue expense and time. As a result, there exists a need for ready-to-use, easily installed connecting elements for use with dynamic constructive elements that provide not only structural support but are also functionally designed to facilitate the dynamic response of such a system.